Días de escuela
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Un anuario de anécdotas sugerido por Fishlegs ante su último año en la preparatoria resultó ser una gran idea... Serie de drabbles y one-shots AU.


**Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.**

**Cuándo las cucarachas atacan:**

Clase de química. Estado del salón: mátenme por piedad.

Pero no, en realidad, eso no es algo raro si tu profesor es un viejecillo cascarrabias que odia al mundo en general.

Oh, por cierto, y disculpando mi mala educación: Mi nombre es Astrid. Y se preguntarán, ¿Por qué diablos estás escribiendo esto? Bueno, a alguien (Fishlegs) se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un anuario escolar en donde escribiéramos diferentes anécdotas del curso. Así que hoy me toca a mí.

Pero bueno, continuando con la historia, si se pudiera resumir el ambiente en el salón en ese momento sería completa y fastidiosamente aburrido.

El profesor Mildew anotaba fórmulas en el pizarrón con sus dedos flacos y temblorosos. Aparte de su no ventajosa vejez, el humor de los mil demonios que se cargaba el hombre no ayudaba mucho para hacer una clase entretenida. Simplemente se dedicaba a quejarse de sus alumnos, refunfuñar y escribir cosas en el pizarrón completamente diferentes a las que ponía en los exámenes.

Los únicos que poníamos atención, como siempre, éramos Hiccup, Fishlegs y yo. El primero, en realidad, atendía la clase por el sólo hecho de que la química, al igual que la física, le encantaba. Yo en realidad nunca he entendido sus aficiones científicas y complicadas, y eso que es mi novio. Pero lo que sí sé, es que si él quisiera podría sustituir al viejo Mildew si le daba un infarto en medio de clase. Eso sería una bendición.

Con Fishlegs, en cambio, era simplemente porque su título de "Banco de información"-otorgado amablemente por Tuffnut- se lo requería.

Y, conmigo, era simple y pura competencia con Haddock por las calificaciones. Aunque tampoco es que entendiera tanto…

Pero bueno, continuando:

— ¿Entendieron? — preguntó el profesor con su habitual gesto de: algún día los mataré a todos. Un perezoso y desanimado sí se escuchó. Por supuesto era mentira— _chiquillos odiosos_— masculló un poco fuerte. En serio, si alguna vez les toca con él, tiemblen.

— ¡Espere, espere! ¡Yo tengo una duda! — la clase volteó la mirada con sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz rasposa. ¿Tuffnut Thorston, preguntando algo en una clase? No, aun más extraño y apocalíptico ¿Él, poniendo atención? Hasta su hermana casi se atraganta con el chocolate que estaba descaradamente comiendo.

Decir que no volteé a la ventana a cerciorarme que ningún meteorito se estrellara en ese momento contra la escuela sería una vil mentira.

— ¿Qué, Thorston? — preguntó mordazmente girando la cabeza hacia el rubio que le hacía señas con la mano.

Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente. La case estaba en silencio, esperando que la inteligencia de Tuffnut Thorston cubriera la factura. Puedo decir que aun siento la emoción…

— ¿Lo que remarcó con azul, es el predicado o el sujeto? — Mildew se palmeó la frente al escuchar la pregunta. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

El describir las reacciones de la clase en ese momento podría ser un verdadero mosaico. Había de todo. Unos con rostro desencajado, seguro pensando en qué método había utilizado Tuffnut para salir del kínder, otros, en cambio, no podían contener la risa. Miré a Hiccup, notando su rostro levemente desencajado. Sinceramente, yo solo podía rogar en el descanso eterno de la inteligencia de Tuff.

—Estamos en clase de química, genio— Obvié con sarcasmo.

—Oh— respondió con asombro. — entonces no necesito poner atención.

—Tú nunca pones atención— dijo la gemela Thorston rodando los ojos y dirigiendo su atención, de nuevo, al guapísimo pelinegro de nombre Eret que se sentaba frente a ella.

La clase siguió con normalidad. Tuffnut, después de su duda existencial, se dedicaba a lanzarle bolitas de papel con saliva a un perdidamente dormido Snotlout sentado frente a él, Fishlegs anotando como loco, Hiccup revisando esporádicamente lo que estaba en el pizarrón mientras dibujaba a su primo roncando en su mesilla y yo simplemente enrollaba y desenrollaba un mechón de mi cabello.

De nuevo, el salón se había sumido en el aburrimiento.

Recargué mi mejilla en la palma de la mano, soltando un suave bostezo y tratando de concentrarme en la clase.

Siendo sensata, no estaba funcionando.

Resoplé con cansancio y miré el reloj de mi celular. Aun faltaban veinte largos minutos.

Estaba fastidiada, muy fastidiada. Hiccup estaba concentrado en su dibujo, así que no me hablaba, y Ruff se encontraba lo demasiado ocupada babeando por Eret como para sacarme de aquella tortura legendaria. Así que, yo, Astrid Hofferson, decidí hacer mi propio y recreativo entretenimiento: ver las paredes.

Una a una, empecé a recorrer con la mirada a aquellos muros, intentando encontrar algo que llamara mi atención; tal vez un dibujillo obsceno estúpido o un pegamento pegado en el techo. Pasaron unos dos minutos y la única pared que me faltaba analizar era la de mis espaldas.

Con cierta rapidez giré mi cuello y parte del torso, con afán de continuar mi acción, cuando la vi…

Esa cosa alargada y café, con antenas en la cabeza y rostro amenazador. Dos centímetros mínimo de largo, avanzando pútridamente tras de nosotros.

Puedo declarar que es muy difícil que algo llegue a asustarme, pero esas cosas sin duda eran mi punto débil, y no tanto por temerle, sino por el profundo asco y repulsión. Recuerdo que no pude reprimir el pasar saliva fuertemente por la garganta.

—Hi-Hiccup…—mascullé con nerviosismo. Aunque parecía que él no me había escuchado—Hiccup…

— ¿Qué pasa Astrid? — dijo volteando a verme. Yo solo me limité a señalar, con el dedo ligeramente tembloroso, a aquella masa asquerosa que estaba posada tras de mí. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y con cautela, pude ver que se estaba agachando a quitarse el tenis. —No te muevas.

Asentí.

Hiccup acercó lentamente el tenis, estaba a punto de acabar con la repulsiva existencia de aquella criatura denominada cucaracha cuando pasó:

Tenía alas.

¡Tenía alas!

— ¡Hiccuup! — mi banca salió literalmente volando cuando me paré de golpe.

Las miradas no se hicieron esperar, pero ni a Hiccup o a mi nos importaba en ese momento.

— ¡Ah! ¡Astrid! — escuché el grito de niñita de mi novio al tener a aquella cosa sobrevolando en su cabeza. Los que estaban alrededor de nosotros, a ver a aquel bicho indeseable, se apartaron lo más rápido que se pudo. El Haddock se trataba de alejar a aquella cosa de la cabeza, aunque parecía que no se quería ir— ¡Quítamela!

Yo, con mi sabiduría, sólo atiné a una cosa: quitarme la bota y lanzársela directamente a la cara. La buena noticia, esa cosa lo había dejado, la mala, yo también lo dejé, pero tirado en su banca, descolocado del mundo y con un gran chichón.

—Los dioses me odian…— murmuró con dolor.

— ¡Todos a sus asientos, chiquillos miedosos! — ordenó el maestro. Obviamente nadie le tomó la palabra. — ¡Esto es suficiente! — exclamó recogiendo sus libros y saliendo del salón entre quejas y refunfuños.

— ¡Fishlegs, está por tu lugar! — gritó Eret avisando al chico gordinflón, quien no dejó pasar un grito aun más agudo del que había soltado Hiccup.

Vimos como aquel animal de coraza húmeda tomaba lugar entre los ojos de Fishlegs.

—_Mami…_— Y azotó. El chico había caído rendido entre un montón de mochilas y alejando de nuevo a la cruel cucaracha, quien andaba revoloteando en el salón buscando a su próxima víctima.

En ese momento, las bancas chocaban entre sí y el caos reinaba en el salón.

— ¡Sí! ¡Esto es una verdadera clase! — gritó Tuffnut chocando las manos con Ruffnut.

— ¿Quién necesita la fumigación? — exclamó Ruff riendo del baile de su hermano al tratar de quitarse de encima a aquel bicho café.

Aun en el desastre, noté que Hiccup aun seguía perdido, así que para evitar que aquella cosa volviera a molestarlo, le lancé un suéter junto con mi mochila para que se cubriera.

— ¡Cúbrete Hicc!

— ¡Ugh! — escuché como gemía. Tal vez se las había lanzado con demasiada fuerza.

Comencé a seguir los movimientos de la cucaracha, y cada vez que la veía acercarse le asustaba con la bota que me había quitado antes. Los demás hacían lo mismo si notaban que se les arrimaba.

Todos nos gritábamos si en algún momento aquella cosa se trasladaba hacía nosotros.

Unión grupal más fuerte que nunca.

— ¡Va para el fondo! — avisó Heather.

De repente la cosa paró en un lugar preciso y conveniente. La los labios roncadores de un profundamente dormido Snotlout Jorguenson. Parecía que ese lugar le gustaba ya que se había quedado quieta…

Era la hora perfecta.

Aprendiendo de los errores de Hiccup, me acerqué lo más rápido que pude y, con agilidad, estampé la bota en la cucaracha, aplastándola definitivamente.

La alegría llegó. Todo había terminado.

Bueno, por lo menos para nosotros, porque unos momentos después, cierto pelinegro de ojos azules despertó sobresaltado y adormilado, con cierto cúmulo café y húmedo aplastado en su labio inferior.

Y él, con su inconsciencia de los acontecimientos, pasó su lengua por los labios botando los restos de animal hacia su mesilla.

Cuando vio a la cucaracha muerta y asquerosamente aplastada, él nos miró y en general le dirigimos una lastimosa mirada de asco.

El pobre salió corriendo con las manos tapándose la boca. Al baño obviamente.

Y así, con dos desmayados, un enfermo y un salón hecho un desastre, la clase acabó en medio de risas que francamente ya no podíamos contener.

Moraleja 1: si van a hacer una fumigación, no pedir que la cancelen sólo porque el mismo día sea la final de los torneos deportivos entre escuelas.

Moraleja 2: si tu novio esta gritando como niña por que una cucaracha le está atacando la cabeza, corre y espanta a dicho animal con un suéter en vez de dañar la integridad física de él con una bota voladora.

P.D. La mejor clase teórica de química en la historia.

Astrid Hofferson.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Pues, como verán, este será un fic de anécdotas escolares. Si alguien desea compartir alguna conmigo pueden mandarla por PM. En reviews (Si son tan amables de mandar) no, porque la idea es una adaptación (Si están de acuerdo, claro). **

**Bueno pues, espero les hay gustado, y que los dioses no los odien como a Hiccup mandándoles una cucaracha asesina por ahí.**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Minho Evans.**


End file.
